Gravedad
by ammipime
Summary: Se acerca tanto que puedes notar el color de la gravedad. La fuerza que te empuja con la forma de una mano, y que te estrella contra una columna de piel. Ahora el miedo toma muchas formas, y el consuelo sólo la de un abrazo. Te esta aprisionando con mucha fuerza. Pero sientes tus huesos amoldándose a ese gesto. Como si tu cuerpo fuera especialmente diseñado para estar sujeta a él.


Sé que he estado lejos, muy lejos, de la pagina, y que no he actualizado _Para Siempre._ Sé que no tengo perdón, pero...perdón :3 Verán, la escuela ha sido agotadora los últimos meses, y además no tuve vacaciones u.u ¿Por qué? Porque tengo que ver por mi futuro :v así que me fui a un verano de investigación . No planeo abandonar mi fic SesshRin, porque ellos no merecen que abandone la historia y ustedes menos. Mis lectoras queridas son mis tesoros :3

Por eso lo siento, lo siento. Juro que intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Bien, entonces se preguntaran ¿Por qué si no tiene tiempo sube esta historia? Bueno, eso es porque la hice ayer en la noche y hoy en la madrugada xD Me llego después de leer el último capitulo de Fairy Tail, y luego de mi respectiva congoja tras leer esa tranquilizadora frase en la portada sobre la sangre del sacrificio. Si me lo preguntan, Mashima sabe perfectamente como matar a sus lectores ¡En fin! La pareja, evidentemente Gruvia, la escogí porque vi a mi Juvia hermosa llorando por la desgracia del Zervis :'( Y pensé que Juvia debe estar sintiéndose mal por ello. Y luego esta lo que sucedió en la Saga de Tártaros, y creo que ella debe estar algo asustada (traumatizada) por una nueva batalla después de todo lo que se vivió. Juvia es fuerte, pero también es muy sensible. Entonces este One-shot es especialmente para la Maga de Agua y el stripper de Gray (que me encanta, pero me cae mal porque no le da el sí a Juvia). Aunque en realidad es más para Juvia. Porque amo a esa maga y estoy enamorada de ella con todo mi corazón 3

Tal vez las personalidades de ambos queden algo raras. La historia de por si es algo confusa, pero creo que concuerda con los sentimientos que Juvia debe estar teniendo, y con lo que Gray siente también. Un momento de fragilidad previo a la sangrienta lucha que se viene. Eso es lo que quise reflejar. Eso y la gran complementación de estos dos. Porque no nos engañamos, son el uno para el otro.

Luego de esto, viene lo típico: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y su retorcida mente. Yo sólo los uso para deprimirme y deprimir a los demás(?

* * *

 **GRAVEDAD**

 _Entonces mire hacia el sol y puede ver..._

 _la forma en que la gravedad tira de ti y de mi_

 _Gravity-Coldplay_

Te quedas en silencio. Porque nadie entiende a la mujer de la lluvia. Te quedas en silencio y bajas los ojos. Sales lentamente, apartándote de todos los demás. Nadie lo nota, puedes estar tranquila. Has escuchado la historia de un hada que se enamoró, y has escuchado la historia de cómo el amor fue arrebatado por la muerte. Y ahora guardas silencio y sales de ese caos en que se ha transformado el gremio y avanzas por las calles empedradas, y vas bajo una suave llovizna.

No lo van a entender. Que te preocupe especialmente eso. No lo van a entender, aunque digan que son tu familia. Te has cegado durante mucho tiempo, y te has desvanecido entre tus propias lágrimas. No lo van a entender. Ahora te estas preparando mentalmente para una batalla. Todos se están preparando para una batalla. Escuchas el eco de gritos en tu mente, y el impacto de cuerpos que rompen el silencio. Y la llovizna te está mojando.

Estas tan atrapada entre rocas. Estas estancada. El agua no debería estar estancada. El agua debe correr libre. Pero estas viendo tu reflejo en uno de tantos charcos. No es especial. No eres especial. Te has ido, porque creías que era necesario irte en ese instante. Porque lo que pasa dentro del gremio es como una fuerza invisible que te aleja. Lo has intentado y hay lapsos de tiempo en los que sientes que entras, y luego de nuevo hay algo que te aparta. No te sientes parte de un todo. No lo dices, pero duele. Hay cosas que no deben compartirse. La soledad es una de ellas. Te sientes sola, porque no te entienden. Tu corazón lo adora todo, hay tanto espacio ahí dentro que caben cada uno de ellos. Pero sientes que no haces falta en los corazones de alguien más.

Quieres probar que puedes. Quieres probar toda la fuerza del mar. Has confiado en el amor de la gente. Lo has dicho en voz alta. Que Juvia cree en el amor. Que todo se puede lograr con amor. Pero ahora estas de pie en una Magnolia solitaria. Es de noche. Estas de pie en medio de la luz que es oscura. Y entonces te dices que estas preocupada. La intuición de Juvia nunca se equivoca. Lo supiste antes, lo confirmaste en Tártaros. Que si tienes ese hueco en tu pecho es porque hay algo malo. Algo difícil. Algo putrefacto. Algo hiriente. La llovizna se ha hecho más fuerte. Levantas la cara que había estado escondida. No hay donde se pueda escapar. El agua siempre avanza, se curva, es lenta, pero siempre llega. Y luego es inmensa. Las gotas te golpean el rostro. Tienes los ojos abiertos y el agua entra. Tú eres agua, y estas siendo herida. Hay espinitas enterrándose en un cuerpo que soporta los ataques físicos. Pero las espinas son emociones. Esas en especial son dolorosas.

Y piensas en el sacrificio. En que debes tener fuerza. El agua va sola. El agua se alimenta de agua, y a veces necesita otras cosas. Hay que cuidar el agua o desaparece. Nadie te está cuidando. Vas a desaparecer. Pero no temes. No te da miedo. Lo que te asusta es no poder proteger a alguien. No poder protegerlo a él.

El agua es muerte que renace. Es un ciclo, pero tú no puedes ser eterna. Ya no te sientes confiada. Pero tienes fe en los otros. Ya no avanzas. Estas parada en medio de una Magnolia solitaria. El gremio ha quedado tan lejos. No estás a la entrada del hogar. Estas de pie en medio de la soledad. Los latidos de tu corazón te golpean los oídos. Escuchas sorda. No te quejas, aunque dentro tu voz está gritando.

Juvia siempre sonríe. Juvia no se da por vencida. Te preguntas hasta donde llega la necedad de no querer parecer más débil (más débil de lo que ya piensan que eres) frente a los demás. Sólo hay alguien a quien le quieres contar lo que te aqueja. Y ese alguien esta tan lejos, que sólo mirar atrás para buscarlo te asusta. Porque te has esforzado para verle siempre ahí, pero no muy en el fondo sabes que luego ya no podrás encontrarlo. Ya se fue una vez. Ha regresado y sólo dijo "Lo siento". Está bien, no te preocupas. Juvia está feliz si él está feliz. Es cierto, pero es mentira. Porque Juvia le ha hecho creer a Juvia que con eso basta. Pero ésta Juvia sabe que no es suficiente. Que no puede ser suficiente sentirse vacía.

Juvia esta tan sola. Hay alguien que reconforta a Juvia además de él, pero ese alguien también debe estar ganando valor para acompañar a otra persona. No a Juvia. Juvia no acude a nadie ahora, porque le gusta ver a los demás felices aunque ella no lo este. Y entonces Juvia se agita, Juvia quiere llorar y está bajo una tormenta. Tus rodillas tiemblan, todo tu cuerpo parece estar derritiéndose con pena. Y vas a caer. Te vas a dejar caer. Porque el agua cae y luego sigue su curso. Entonces está bien si tú sólo…

-¡Juvia!

Pero cuando Juvia ha decidido derrumbarse, él la llama. No es lo que esperas, no es lo que esperas, de verdad. Juvia no estaba a la espera de nada. Sólo querías aislarte de nueva cuenta, para lamentarte por un futuro incierto sin que nadie te viera. Por eso, a pesar del dolor, agradeces no estar del todo en el círculo de Fairy Tail. Así Juvia no causa estragos en alguien más. Así puedes seguir tranquila.

-¡Juvia!

Tus labios se juntan con fuerza. Sólo son una línea en tu rostro. Entonces si es real la voz. Pero no lo esperabas. Escondes la marea que te agita. Volteas y lo ves. Juvia sonríe, porque debe sonreír. Sobretodo a él. No te puedes mostrar frágil ni dura con él. No necesita a alguien débil a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?

La voz que pregunta ha sido profunda y ruda. Voz de hombre. Voz de hielo. Juvia acepta que él parece obligado. Obligado a estar ahí. Obligado a seguirte. Están preparándose para una guerra y quieres estar con él todo el tiempo que puedas. Porque el agua se escurre, el agua se va, y no quieres irte sin haberle querido con todo lo que eras.

De nuevo sonríes, y tus ojos se cierran. Recuerdas palabras viejas, palabras que son amarillas, que atesoras, pero ahora lucen tan desgastadas. Recuerdas promesas. Recuerdas el olor de la arena, y el aroma del cabello y la piel. Recuerdas el tacto de una mano sobre la tuya, y la sensación de felicidad y desdicha.

No basta. Juvia sabe que no basta.

-¡Juvia!

Esta vez es un grito. Porque has sonreído con tanta alegría que te sabes falsa. Y se ha dado cuenta. Juvia siente la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos. Él esta mojado. Con la camisa abierta pegándose a su cuerpo, al igual que el cabello en su frente. Y te está mirando atónito. Quizás asustado.

-Juvia está bien.

Pero Juvia sabe que es mentira. Juvia siente que el agua resbala por sus mejillas y se curva como su sonrisa. Agua con sabor a sal. Y él distingue el agua del cielo y el agua que eres tú. Y se acerca. Se acerca tanto que puedes notar el color de la gravedad. La fuerza que te empuja con la forma de una mano, y que te estrella contra una columna de piel. Ahora el miedo toma muchas formas, y el consuelo sólo la de un abrazo. Te esta aprisionando con mucha fuerza. Pero sientes tus huesos amoldándose a ese gesto. Como si tu cuerpo fuera especialmente diseñado para estar sujeta a él.

No hablas, ni dices nada. Juvia sabe guardar silencio. Pero entonces notas que tu cuerpo ha comenzado a temblar. Juvia quiere apartarse, porque no quiere que él se dé cuenta. Es inútil. Él ha usado el hielo para detenerte. No su magia, sino el hielo. Se ha usado a sí mismo para retenerte, porque con él te congelas. Pero entonces, ya has dejado de ser agua. Te has convertido en hielo. El hielo que cae desde las alturas, y entonces se quiebra.

-J-Juvia de v-verdad está bien…

Pero su cuerpo tiembla y se estremece. Y tú. Tú notas que la voz de ella está rota. Ella está mintiendo. Ella ya no está siendo sincera contigo. La has abandonado tanto, que parece que su lazo se rompió. Ella dice "Lo siento", pero no te da explicaciones. Está bien, piensas. Juvia está feliz si tú estás feliz. Pero es mentira. Ella no está feliz entonces. Miente porque tú estás mintiendo. Su cuerpo tiembla en tus brazos, es un torrente y no puedes detenerla. Está lloviendo con tanta fuerza. El agua se estrella impasible entre las rocas de una Magnolia solitaria, y piensas que la que está cayendo es ella. Pero es peor. Lo sabes. El agua que cae aún puede juntarse. Pero es peor. Porque el agua que tienes en tus brazos no cae. Se está secando. Se está secando, y el agua seca es incapaz de recuperarse.

Te enojas. Te has puesto rígido, y sientes como ella se escurre por tus manos, cómo la lluvia que se cuela entre tu ropa y se te pega al cuerpo. Tú eres hielo. El hielo no puede existir sin agua. Tú no puedes existir sin agua. Sin la mujer del agua. Después de todo es cierto. Estas teniendo problemas con las mujeres y el agua. No. Con una mujer. Con una mujer que es agua.

-D-de verdad…J-Juvia lo siente.

Tu rostro es impasible. Ella está presionando con fuerza la tela de tu camisa. Ella está mojando consigo misma tu pecho. Y tú recolectas esa agua derramada con la esperanza de poder revivirla. O sólo para guardarla siempre dentro de ti. Quieres ser suficiente, pero todo lo que tocas muere. Por eso estas llorando. Aunque tus lagrimas sólo son el agua que cae del cielo. La lluvia es el llanto que no puedes derramar ahora. Porque la está llorando ella por ti.

-Estoy contigo.

Dices. Y ella levanta los ojos. Ojos azules y mojados. Ojos que son profundos e infinitos. Ella levanta los ojos y te mira. Ves tu reflejo en ella, porque quieres ver que ella también se refleja en ti. Como cuando te ves a través del agua. Como cuando ella se ve a través del hielo. Y no pueden evitar pensar que están uno frente al otro. Ella te mira, y no deja de llover. Y sus ojos también son una tormenta.

Entonces ella grita. Y tú repites "Estoy contigo". Y el cuerpo de ella es la corriente de un rio. Su cuerpo se agita con violentos espasmos. Escuchas un llanto crudo, un llanto que no es un drama, un llanto tan real que lastima. Sientes que golpea tu pecho. La aferras a ti porque no quieres que desaparezca. Lo que amas siempre se aleja. Y ella es agua, y el agua es libre. El agua también se aleja. Pero es peor. Es peor, porque sientes que se está secando. Y si el agua se seca, muere.

Si el agua muere, el hielo no puede existir. Y piensas que es preferible. Porque si el agua se desvanece, el hielo también debe hacerlo.

-Juvia tiene miedo-dice dolorosamente-Juvia sabe que hay una guerra. Que es inevitable…-la escuchas. No dices nada pero la estas abrazando tan fuerte que ella _te puede oír_ \- Pero Juvia sabe lo que es un sacrificio, y no quiere ver sacrificarse a nadie más.

Lo sabes, porque lo has visto. Lo sabes, porque te lo han dicho. Las lágrimas de Juvia son cálidas. Las lágrimas de Juvia funden el hielo, pero lo hacen más fuerte, porque es al hielo que está en ti. Reconoces que ahora eres inútil. La has dejado tanto tiempo que no te crees digno de poder consolarla. La has dejado tanto tiempo y no has dicho nada. Y ella se aferra a ti con miedo. Miedo a todo. Y tú te aprietas contra ella porque Juvia, la única que sabes no podría abandonarte, es quien más temes que se aleje.

-Estoy contigo-repites-Estoy contigo-pero ya no es suficiente.

Su piel pálida está en tu pecho, y percibes a lo que ella huele. Tú corazón tiembla, porque todo eso te puede ser arrebatado. Porque es lo que más quieres, y lo que menos te permites. Y entonces tú caes al suelo, y ella cae por ese abismo junto a ti. El hielo se fractura, y el agua lo sana. Y ya no sabes quién sostiene a quién. Se detienen el uno al otro, y se levantan aunque siguen de rodillas. Ella ha abandonado tu pecho, pero ahora sujeta tu espalda, y una mano asciende hasta tu cuello, y tú hundes tu rostro en su pecho. Ella acaricia tu cabello. Como hace seis meses. Y los dos lloran.

Ya has perdido tanto, y cuando ves al futuro es para comprobar que seguirás perdiendo más. Y no la quieres perder a ella. Y ella también está llorando, porque no quiere perderte a ti. Pero tú sabes que el agua no necesita del hielo para poder vivir, porque el agua es libre. Pero Juvia necesita de ti. Ella es la gravedad que te sostiene. Y ella te necesita a ti.

-Gray-sama-dice llorando. Y tú te aferras a lo que Juvia significa, y a lo que tu nombre en su voz te hace sentir-Gray-sama-llora. Y tú agradeces estar ahí. Agradeces haberla visto salir y agradeces haberla seguido hasta allí. Agradeces poder abrirte ante ella, y que ella te diga nuevamente las verdades que a nadie más le va a decir.

Porque por eso se sostienen con tanta fuerza. Y por eso no se dejan hundir. Es un momento de debilidad que no se va a repetir. Son tan frágiles como cristales. El agua y el hielo se ensucian fácilmente, pero se tienen el uno al otro para poder seguir. Hay una batalla esperándolos más allá de la playa. Y hay sacrificios, y el olor de la sangre y una sola victoria. Sostienes su cuerpo y ella te sostiene a ti.

-Gray-sama-ella abraza tu cuello, abraza tu espalda, te abraza a ti-Gray-sama, estoy con usted.

Y la lluvia los besa a ella y a ti. Tus labios mojados sonríen, notando el agua con sabor a sal. Tus labios mojados sonríen, y sienten el tacto de otra piel. Tus labios sonríen, y repiten contra su pálido cuello "Estoy contigo" "Estoy contigo".

Y "Estoy contigo" es suficiente. "Estoy contigo" es verdad.

* * *

¡Besos y abrazos!  
 **ammipime 3**


End file.
